


The Prettiest Manager

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wtf, that's a terrible title<br/>anyway, my otp meets up at a formal volleyball meet-up<br/>Akiyama Katsu POV for the start</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Manager

_Yoshida was laughing, and, at that moment, it seemed like the most important thing in the universe._

* * *

It was a volleyball meet-up event, and staff were kept busy by a small drinking contest and several pairs of rivals that had the most serious gazes Akiyama had ever seen in all his years of managing. Yahaba had invited him, recognised his reasonable talents and was currently trying to set him up with one of the big Tokyo teams, ones that fell just short of the skills needed for international play.

Akiyama knew he was a lightweight, but that could never stop him from drinking sake. A few minutes later he was decidedly more drunk, and the bartender was getting worried for his health. Yahaba came over and walked him up to some coach or other. He followed the rules of conversation, speaking when Yahaba poked him in the side, laughing when they made a joke. He excused himself for the bathroom when he realised he couldn't hold it in much longer. Then he heard it. His old friend, his old friend's laughter. Yoshida was laughing, and, at that moment, it seemed like the most important thing in the universe.

He mentally apologised to Yahaba as he searched the crowd for Yoshida. Maikeru, that was what he'd said to call him. And Akiyama was… Katsu. Noone had called him Katsu for a long time, not since he'd moved out from home and went from Miyagi to Tokyo. He found him talking to the bartender. He looked older with his hair slicked back, still, it was a formal event. Akiyama made his way through the crowd, trying not to knock anyone's drinks. He got to right behind Yosh- Maikeru… and hesitated. Figuring they were both drunk enough to deal with the rejection, he put his hand on… Maikeru's shoulder.

“Maikeru, it's Katsu.”

Maikeru looked at him like he'd found life again, or maybe that was just what it looked like when he was drunk.

“I thought you quit volleyball?” Maikeru asked.

“Became a manager. The prettiest manager, you said, if I remember right.”

“I don't know, Johzenji had a very nice one in that game we played.” Maikeru teased.

“Maikeru. Do you remember when I used to count your freckles?”

“And you swore is wasn't a romantic thing, yes. Sit down already, Katsu.” Maikeru said.

“Until I stopped denying it.”

“Why'd we even stop dating, Katsu? When did we start?” Maikeru asked.

“Distance, and I'd put it at that middle school volleyball game we played.” Katsu smiled.

“We could do it again. Do it all over, now that we're older.”

“I don't have any clubs keeping me in Tokyo this time.” Katsu said.

“Good, 'cause we're going back to Miyagi.”

“You know, I can't remember how many freckles you had, I might have to count them all again.” Katsu said.

“We'll have time.”

They kept talking, Maikeru laughed a few more times. Yahaba came over to get Katsu, but just ended up introducing himself to Maikeru. Eventually Katsu went with Maikeru back to his apartment.


End file.
